Never, Before
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Dom and Letty break up, but does it last? Very short one shot!


**Never, Before**

**Summary: Dom and Letty Break Up…but we know it never last**

**Completely inspired by Joss Stone's "Drive All Night"**

* * *

><p>AN: Had a really good laugh about 'Mary Sue's'…apparently they are writer's putting themselves into their own stories…which usually causes canon character distortion…I learned something! Didn't know that's what it was called.

FYI…I will never MARY SUE… a little too freaky in my opinion!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"Are you awake?" He asks through the phone, and she pauses before answering him.<p>

"Yea I couldn't sleep. What are you doing? It's late."

"Driving. What use is the night when you can't sleep anyway?" he sighs. "When are you going to come home so we can work this out?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of fighting with you, Dom. I'm tired of us always saying things we don't mean to each other."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore either. But we ain't quitting, Letty. We ain't never done." He sighed, keeping his eyes on the road as he realized he was well into the other states borders.

"Do you really think I'm…" she began.

"No! Never, Letty. I didn't mean that. I'm sorry baby." He said almost forcibly. She shook her head, trying to stop the tears.

"I don't want you to push me away. I want you to trust me, to rely on me." She opened up, needing him to understand that she needed him to need her.

"I don't want to burden you, Letty. You deal with so much of my shit already."

"You have to need me, Dominic. Or I'm useless to you."

"I'll always need you, even when I'm acting like I don't need anyone. I don't trust anyone like I trust you."

"But you have to tell me that, Dom and you have to show it. I have to know that you feel that way. You can't just get pissed and dismiss me like I'm your whore and you don't have use for me in the moment."

He sucked in a breath at her words, shocked that he made her feel that way.

"I make you feel that way?" he asked, stunned.

"You get so loaded with responsibility and so much pressure and instead of let me help you carry it, you shut me out. I believe your exact words were, 'I take care of grown ass people. All of you are fucking useless unless it deals with cars and racing'. I don't need you to take care of me."

"I was out of line. I didn't mean that. And I want to take care of you, Letty. I'm your man. That's my job."

"No, Dom. Your job is to love me, and appreciate me and let me be your woman. I'm just…" she began, and then trailed off. Dom slowed his car and turned off his engine, gripping the phone to his ear and closed his eyes.

"I'm really tired. Maybe I'll call you tomorrow. I need to think."

"I'm outside." He admitted.

"What? Outside? You mean, outside my Tio's house?" she asked, completely shocked that he'd driven from Los Angeles to Texas.

"Yea." He replied, holding his breath. He knew she could very well leave him out there and the entire drive would be for nothing. He'd feel like a complete fool if that happened, but he held hope that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"I'll be right out." And then the phone went dead. He smiled, and sat and waited.

It had been a week since she'd packed a bag and thrown it in her car and sped off, leaving him standing in the middle of their bedroom, empty and alone.

He'd never forget the feeling, and never wanted to feel that way again.

He looked up just as the front door to her uncle's house opened and she stepped onto the porch. He opened the door to his car and stepped out, standing in the street.

The walk towards each other was slow and quite. When he was standing in front of her, she laid her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"You look tired." She whispered, one of her hands coming up to touch his brow. He turned his head, kissing her palm softly.

"I'm dead on my feet." Her heart softened at the yielding tone is his voice.

"You drove all this way straight? Why would you do that?" she asked.

"I had to see you. I missed you too much to keep calling to hear your voice."

She smiled at him then, and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"When did you leave?" She asked.

"Around noon." He replied, yawning.

"Dom, it's an 18 hour drive."

"Didn't say I drove the speed limit."

"No one's ever done anything like this for me before." She acknowledged a dreamy look in her eyes.

"It took me a week to get the courage to come."

"But the fact of the matter is you're standing right in front of my face." Her heart was swelling with realization that she was important to him.

"I miss you. Even the way you snore." He joked, and she laughed then, leaning into him.

"No one's ever drove for miles to make me smile before." She gushed, meeting his eyes in the moonlight. She stood on tippy toes, kissing him as she laced their fingers together.

When the kiss broke, she pulled him softly towards the house.

"Come on baby, let's get you to bed." And with that she led him into the house, into the guest room where she'd been staying.

She allowed him to fall back into the mattress as she squatted, removing his shoes from his feet.

"Thank you." He sighed. "I didn't realize just how tired I was."

"It's the least I can do."

"I really am sorry about what I said Letty. Without you, it's hard to find myself. You keep me grounded. I'm always going so fast, living in a blur."

"Sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow." She encouraged, kicking her flip flop off and pulling her sweat shirt over her head. She crawled into the sheets and Dom reached for her, pulling her against him, still fully clothed.

He buried his head in her chest and sighed.

"I haven't gotten any good sleep without you to hold me." He murmured into her, as his arms circled her waist.

"Well you should sleep well tonight. I'm still upset, by the way. But it means a lot that you came." She admitted, kissing the top of his head as her hands rubbed down his back.

He simply grunted, as his breathing evened, signally his sleep.

She lay there for a while, listening to him breathe and smiled to herself.

"You saved me." She whispered, holding him tighter to her as she allowed her own eyes to slip closed.

'From hate, it's so close to love' her mind finished as her own breath evened.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
